After depature
by cookiely
Summary: Short after Tess departure, the group get captured and a lot of secrets get reveal.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing....  
  
  
Authors note: This takes place right after "Departure". I am german and my english is bad. Please look at the story and not at the grammar. I``m grateful for bettement. So if you notice some mistakes just told me. This is my first story too,so please dont be too hard.  
  
  
  
Summary: Short after Tess departure, the group get captured and a lot of secrets get reveal.  
  
  
One hour was gone since Tess departure. He wanted to reflect things bevor he met the othe others in the crashdown.He couldn`t believe that he was betrayed again. He didn`t know who he still could trust. He looked on his watch. He must go now, the meeting was in 20 minutes. He went to the jetta and started tot he crashdown.  
  
  
When he arrived the crashdown, he looked at his watch again. He was ten minutes to late. He hurried up and was confused when he saw that the crashdown was dark. The door wasn`t locked, so he went inside. It was completly silence in the cafe and a unknown fear rose in him. He concentrate to make a light with his powers. After it inflamed , he looked around the cafe and saw him. Then he felt a hard punch at his neck and all went dark.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
He waked up with a light headache. He was still dizzy of the punch but he heart a familiar voice singing.  
  
"Shut up" Micheal said.  
  
"I can`t, every time when I am nervous I sing". Maria explained.  
  
Max groaned and interruped their little fight.  
  
"Oh ,look the king is awake, Micheal yelled., " What happens now, oh feraless leader.  
  
Max opened slightly his eyes and looked around. He wanted to move, but then he recognized that he was in chains. The looked beside him nas saw Isabel right next to him chained. Behind her was Micheal, then cames Maria and finally Liz. They all were cuffed withe the hand at the wall. the chains were about an meter, but the space between every person was about 3 meter, so that nobody could reach the other. He examined the room. It was strange, a little bit like the granolith chamber, but not so shiny. The room had no door instead there was a corridor at the end of the room.  
  
  
Suddenly a person appeard from the corridor.  
  
"Kyle" Max said with a hoarse voice.  
  
**************************************************************************+**  
  
  
  
Kyle stood in front of the group without any expressions on his face. He just stared in front of him like in a daze. A moment later Tess entered the room with a evil smile.  
  
  
" Do you really thought that I am going back without you?" she sais joyusly.  
  
"Kyle! Do you hear me?" Maria shouted." You are mindwarped! Nothing is real1 you must fight against it"  
  
Kyle`s gaze turned to Maria and he looked her straight in her eyes.  
  
" I wouldn`t be so sure" he said joyfully , lifted his hand and it started to glow.  
"Cause I am an alien" he added and started to grin when he saw the the shoked expression in the face of the others.  
  
  
"Thats enough show for today" Tess said unimpressed, " We have a lot of work to do if we wanna start to Antar tomorrow. Comon Kyle." They both leaved the chamber.  
  
" Thats impossible" Maria shouted. " Although Liz, haven`t I ever told you this guy is a freak" she joked and looked over to Liz and saw that Liz had released the chain of her left arm an tried desperatly to get out of the other.  
  
  
"How...." Maria started and then saw Kyle suddenly appear from the corridor. " Liz...", she yelled," Kyle is coming.   
  
But Liz didn't pay her any attention and furthermore to get rid of the chains.  
Maria shouted and sqirmed to get Liz attention, but Kyle stood already behind Liz.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kyle moved his arms gently around Liz waist and hugged her slighly.  
  
  
"Hey" ,he said worriedly, " Whats up"  
  
" I feel a little bit dizzy" she said huskily, turned around and buried her face in his chest. " I can`t get rid of these chains" she mumbled.  
  
Kyle waved a hand over the chain and it fell down.  
  
"I guess you need some sleep" he remarked." I`m taking you to our bedroom"he added and carried her away to the corridor.  
  
"Ok, what was this." Micheal cried and looked to Max and Maria. They was both in a daze of shock.  
  
TBC  
  
  



	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: I own nothing....  
  
  
Authors note: This takes place right after "Departure". I am german and my english is bad. Please look at the story and not at the grammar. I``m grateful for bettement. So if you notice some mistakes just told me. This is my first story too,so please dont be too hard.  
  
  
  
Summary: Short after Tess departure, the group get captured and a lot of secrets get reveal.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There was a arkward silence, when Tess came in.  
  
"Poor Max", she mocked,"In every life he is betrayed by the women who he loves."  
  
Max stared on the floor he was paralyzed. He couldn`t believe it, it was like a nightmare abd he just wanted to wake up. His gaze was broken when he heard Liz voice.  
  
"Tess,we need to talk", Liz demanded, "Could you come in the main chamber please."  
  
" Why don`t we talk here, my husband and I have no secrets" she said with a ironically voice.  
  
"Good !", Liz gasped,"I think its time to see my daughter"  
  
"Daughter ?" Maria yelled and looked over to Liz who avoid her gaze.  
  
"Ok, why not." Tess yawned and screamed " Larek ! Could you please bring Liz precious daughter".  
  
  
Maria couldn`t believe it when she saw Brody with his daughter, but it wasn`t his daughter it was Liz`s daughter. Liz`s and Kyle`s. She observed them, when Liz hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes and when Kyle came and joined the embrace.  
  
  
*Now it maked sense*, thought Max. There was a lot of things h wondered in the last few years. The calm manner how Liz and Kyle reacted when they heard his secret. The tears in Liz eyes when Kyle get shot. The suggestion to heal Brody daughter last christmas. But the final question wasnt answered. "Why ?"Max screamed.  
  
All eyes turned to him when he screamed, "Why all this?"  
  
"I think we owe them an explanation" Liz gasped.   
  
  



End file.
